This invention relates to a binder composition excellent in durability and particularly useful for producing a material for paving roads colored with a red color, a blue color, or the like in sidewalks, parks, driveways, and the like.
As colored pavements, there are asphalt mixture pavement using colored aggregate, colored concrete pavement, block pavement, colored binder pavement using a petroleum resin, epoxy resin, or the like, and pavement coated with a resin coating composition. In the colored binder pavement using a petroleum resin, a composition obtained by mixing a petroleum resin with an aromatic mineral oil and a styrene-conjugated diene type block copolymer has been used as a binder composition (British Patent No. 1,226,234, Japanese Patent Kokai (Laid open) Nos. 50-19836, 51-60229 and 58-183759. Since such a binder composition is colored slightly, the pavement can be colored anyhow by adding one or more colored aggregate, pigments and dyes thereto. Further, when aggregate for paving roads is added to such a binder composition, there can be obtained a mixture as tough as conventional asphalt mixtures.
However, paving mixtures using known binder compositions for color pavement have a defect in that compressive strength, i.e., dynamic stability evaluated by the wheel tracking test, is low. Thus, such paving mixtures are not suitable for applying to driveways, particularly under the heavy traffic loads. Therefore, there have been desired binder compositions for color paving great in compressive strength, good in durability and applicable to roads with heavy traffic.